The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly relates to large area diodes co-integrated with vertical field-effect-transistors.
Vertical transistors are a promising option for technology scaling for 5 nm and beyond. Diodes are an important part of a technology offering, as they are used for analog circuits and electrostatic discharge applications. However, achieving co-integration of a large area diode in a vertical field-effect-transistor-based architecture has been challenging.